


Bubble Butt

by Jessica_mancia31



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, bubble butt, little bit smutty, mickey has a nice ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-04-10
Packaged: 2018-01-18 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1442731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessica_mancia31/pseuds/Jessica_mancia31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Ian's attraction to mickey's bubble bumbum? (Love your works!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubble Butt

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind a little bit smutty. im not very good at smut so sorry for that but i hope you like it otherwise

Ian sauntered down the steps into the kitchen, rubbing his tired eyes. He suddenly stopped in his tracks, parted his lips slightly and raised his eyebrows at the sight in front of him. His boyfriend was bent over, only in his (well, Ian’s) boxers, searching for something in the fridge. Mickey must’ve sensed Ian presence because he rose for a moment.  
“Oh, hey,” he muttered, then bent over once again. “You guys got any butter? Been lookin’ for like, ten fuckin’ minutes already.”  
It took Ian a second to realize Mickey wanted him to answer and not just stand there, staring at his ass.   
“Uhhh, um, n-no. Guess not.”  
“You okay. man?” Mickey asked, standing up and closing the door.  
“Yeah, fine.”  
Mickey shrugged, oblivious to the fact that the redhead was gawking at his plump bottom. Ian had to adjust his dick in his sweatpants a bit, and it didn’t help when Mickey, once again, leaned over to look for... a pot or pan? Ian didn’t know or care. Taking advantage of the current situation, Ian rushed behind his boyfriend- he’s never going to get over that word- and firmly grabbed his cheeks in both hands. Mickey abruptly shot up.  
“Da, fuck, Gallagher!?”  
Ian dropped his head on Mickey’s shoulder and sucked a mark into his skin. “I love your ass, babe.”  
“Babe- what the hell did we start usin’ goddamn nickna-” Mickey’s sentence was interrupted by Ian’s long finger sliding into his tight hole. “Ohhh, shit.” Mickey moaned as Ian began to finger him slowly.   
“Mmm, I love your ass.” Ian repeated, breathing hotly in Mickey ear, and adding another finger. Then using his unoccupied hand, squeezed and massaged Mickey’s cheek. “It’s perfect.”  
“Fuck me already, jesus.”  
Ian chuckled “Such a pushy bottom today.” He quickly yanked down his sweats and the older man’s boxers and hurriedly sank into him, successfully pulling a long moan out of both of them. After a few hard, deep thrusts, Ian spanked Mickey’s ass, making him groan in pleasure. “If this is what happens when I show off my ass,” Mickey thought to himself, “then, I’ll just have to bend over more.”


End file.
